


Happiest Place On Earth

by kashmir



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Sheppard, I really don't see why we have to spend our vacation </i>here<i> of all places," Rodney grumbled, his suitcase rolling along behind him, one wheel squeaking rhythmically. "We could've gone to - Bora Bora! Paris! Some nice little Greek island, hell, even Hawaii but no, no, you have to pick-"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/artword/profile)[**artword**](http://community.livejournal.com/artword/) challenge 013, [Dual](http://community.livejournal.com/artword/36864.html?style=mine) with all art by the lovely, the talented [unamaga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga). Nothing like being about five months late, huh? That's all my fault, by the way, not Mel's. Beta also by [unamaga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga) \- thank you love, for everything. ♥

"Sheppard, I really don't see why we have to spend our vacation _here_ of all places," Rodney grumbled, his suitcase rolling along behind him, one wheel squeaking rhythmically. "We could've gone to - Bora Bora! Paris! Some nice little Greek island, hell, even Hawaii but no, no, you have to pick-"

John turned to face him, beaming as he popped open the trunk on their rental and swung his suitcase up and inside. "The happiest place on Earth?"

Rodney glared but didn't say anything else and John just continued to grin as he stowed their luggage.

…

Rodney seemed a bit more amiable to the whole idea once they were checked into their suite - complete with wifi, twenty-four hour room service and a bed big enough to fit two of Ronon.

As Rodney sank down into the fluffy duvet with a sigh of bliss, he opened one eye and peered at John.

"This might - _might_ \- just make up for all the horrors I suspect I'm going to be subjected to this week," Rodney muttered, pointing at John.

John just smiled unrepentantly and flopped down beside Rodney on the bed, grin growing wider when Rodney squawked and flapped his hands at being disturbed.

It was going to be an _awesome_ vacation, John decided, right then and there.

…

John managed to drag Rodney out of bed early the next morning, promising him a huge breakfast and an endless supply of coffee. Rodney grumbled and groaned and made faces but he got himself up and dressed, forgoing his usual morning shave after his shower. John made himself wait out in the living area of their suite, not sure if he was strong enough to resist a freshly scrubbed pink and half-awake Rodney and absolutely knowing that he had no time to give in, either.

Rodney emerged scruffy cheeked and wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his thighs and a tee shirt that John couldn't remember ever seeing before.

"Coffee," Rodney mumbled, snapping his fingers sluggishly at John. "I was promised copious amounts of caffeine and am not above withholding blow jobs if you don't deliver, Sheppard."

John smirked and pocketed their key card, leading the way out of their room and down to the breakfast buffet.

  


"I think he really liked you, Rodney," John drawled as they made their way back to their room to freshen up a bit before heading to the Magic Kingdom for the day.

Rodney snorted behind him and John could just see him rolling his eyes. "I'm glad this is so amusing to you. You didn't just get molested by a - a _furry_ in a room full of sticky, screaming children, Sheppard. Who, by the way, looked like they would've gladly killed me with their bare, grubby hands to be in my place."

John turned to leer at him over his shoulder as he opened their door. "I promise I'll make it up to you," he murmured, voice low.

Rodney perked up a bit at that. "Oh - oh really? Like - right now?"

John let the door click open and then reached back, grabbed Rodney by the shirt and dragged him inside the cool interior of their room. He pressed Rodney's back to the door and then sank to his knees.

"We've got time," he said, licking his lips as he slowly unbuttoned Rodney's jeans.

…

Rodney was in a much more agreeable mood after a good blow job, and he let John hurry him back out the door within twenty minutes, smiling the whole time, his cheeks flushed a becoming pink. He was suitably impressed with the monorail, eyeing the track while waiting for it to arrive as he hummed a little under his breath with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

John watched all of this with a smile until the train came to a stop and they clambered on board. Once they disembarked at the main gate to the theme park, Rodney seemed to perk up a bit as he took everything in with his sharp blue gaze; the families, the kids, the workers bustling about with smiles on their faces. John himself was enjoying the smells and sounds; the smell of popcorn, fresh flowers, Rodney's own special sunscreen; calliope music, children's laughter and the chug of the old-fashioned train pulling into the station above them.

Rodney looked over at him as they headed through the turnstiles and smiled, a bit sheepish. On the other side, Rodney weaved his way back to John and mumbled, "I'm still not willing to admit this was a great idea, but you've had worse."

John just smiled and tugged Rodney up Main Street U.S.A.

…

Rodney looked up at the Astro Orbiter and squinted a little. John pulled at his sleeve again, eyeing the short line all while bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

"Come on, Rodney - there's hardly anyone in line right now! We could probably ride three or four times in a row," he said, cajoling as he managed to get Rodney moving.

Rodney shoot him a look and muttered, "I fail to see how riding _that_ three or four times in a row is a good thing. You fly _real_ space ships for a living, Colonel," and John had to smirk because Rodney always used his rank when he was trying for superior (and usually missing by a mile). "I fail to see how this would constitute a thrill," he finished.

John just grinned and led them to the end of the line. "Because when I ride this, I don't have life-sucking aliens chasing me or self-replicating robots trying to kill me."

Rodney sighed and leaned against the railing. "Point taken." He paused. "So. Three or four times, huh?"

  


  
Rodney ran a hand through his soaked hair, leaving it standing in strange tufts and peaks. His eyelashes were dark spikes against his pink cheeks when he beamed at John as they exited Splash Mountain.

"Okay, so maybe that was more fun than I thought it might be. And it had the added benefit of cooling me off," he admitted, wringing out his soaked shirt. John had to grin as he did the same, wondering idly if his hair was in a similar state as Rodney's. "But I'm starving now. I think the one restaurant we passed looked decent and you _promised_ me food if I rode that contraption with you."

John grinned and hooked an arm around Rodney's rapidly drying neck. "I did. So. How about Pecos Bill's Tall Tale Inn and Café?"

Rodney rolled his eyes but couldn't stop grinning. "You're such a dork."

John chuckled but kept walking, their shoes squishing with each step. "Yeah but so are you."

Rodney snorted at that and bumped his shoulder into John, knocking them both off-kilter and into laughter as they headed for lunch.

…

The next day was spent at Sea World. John got to pet a stingray and feed one of the dolphins during a show and Rodney spent the entire day half-intrigued and half-irritated at the sun, children, adults, popcorn vendors and the whales themselves.

He huffed as they were making their way towards one of the many restaurants dotting the Waterfront. John had a sneaking suspicion most of Rodney's bad attitude currently had to do with his low blood sugar. Before that, the day-long irritation John thought might have something to do with Rodney's time in the 'Jumper a few years before. He wanted to kick himself for not thinking of that beforehand but at the same time, he was hoping that maybe he could give Rodney a few new memories to help cancel out the bad.

He was hoping the show they're going to be treated to during dinner will help; there are fireworks and fountains and all other kinds of cool effects and John was willing to admit he was a little bit excited

Okay, more than a little bit.

They were almost to the restaurant when John caught sight of something. Smirking to himself, he grabbed Rodney's arm and stopped him, giving him one of his best 'you can trust me' smiles.

"Hey, buddy, lemme get a picture to commemorate today, huh?" he asked, voice as sweet as honey.

Rodney agreed and John thought he might have gotten the picture he wanted if he had been able to stop laughing.

But at least the show was even more impressive than John had hoped.

And if later, John made it up to Rodney with a slow, sweet fuck in the hotel room, that's nobody's business but their own.

  
  


  
Their last night in Orlando, they headed to Epcot Center for the nightly fireworks display. Rodney was as wrapped up in the show as the little girl on their right, and John couldn't help but feel the slow ache of affection that bloomed in his chest for the man standing next to him. When Rodney looked over during the finale, his blue eyes sparking with red, yellow, and green, and caught John staring at him, he grinned. John resisted the urge to rub a hand over the center of his chest and grinned right back.

When they were leaving the park afterward, hordes of other people laughing and talking and bustling around them, Rodney stopped John beside the fountain in front of Spaceship Earth.

He didn't say anything, just laced their hands together, an almost shy smile on his face as he tugged John towards the monorail station. John felt his own answering smile bloom and squeezed Rodney's hand tighter as they got in line.

  


  
They were all packed and ready to go, suitcases by the door. John made one more sweep through the room, making sure Rodney hadn't lost something (like a pair of socks or a USB cord) as he had a habit of doing.

He was just done in the bathroom when Rodney came up behind him and wrapped his arms around John's waist, hooking his chin over John's shoulder. John stiffened for a moment in surprise before relaxing into Rodney's embrace.

"You know how I said it was a dumb idea to take a vacation here?" Rodney murmured and John chuckled, covered Rodney's hands with his own where they rested on his belly.

"Yeah. You didn't shut up about it the entire plane ride from Colorado. Or in the car on the way here. Or while we were check-"

Rodney shut him up with a sharp nip to his ear. "Well. I take it back. This was a great idea." He paused and then, with a squeeze of his arms and a kiss to John's neck, "I had a great time. Thank you."

John felt himself flush with happiness and he turned his head to catch the corner of Rodney's mouth with his own. "You're welcome. I had a great time, too."

Rodney beamed at that, releasing John and turning to swing his messenger bag over his shoulder. "We better go, don't wanna miss our flight." He paused to yawn and shook his head as he grabbed the handle on his suitcase. "I think I need a vacation from our vacation. I'm beat."

John bent and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Rodney's neck. "You can sleep on the plane, buddy."

  


  


**END**

  
...

**Notes:** Mel and I came up with this idea mainly because we just wanted to send John and Rodney to Disney World. Our needs are simple, what can I say? Resources used: [Veer](http://www.veer.com/), [Google](http://images.google.com/) and [StargateCaps](http://www.stargatecaps.com/).


End file.
